1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular traveling control apparatus and method which perform a vehicular traveling control in accordance with a relative positional relationship between an obstacle (a substance or a target) located in front of the vehicle (a vehicular forward direction) and the vehicle (also called a host vehicle).
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 10-132939 published on May 22, 1998 exemplifies a previously proposed vehicular forward substance recognition apparatus in which, in a case where a stopped. (or stationary) object (or substance and, so-called, a delineator located at a vehicular forward road side) detected by means of a sensor for recognizing a vehicular forward obstacle (substance) located in front of the host vehicle, a trajectory of the substance (or object or obstacle) is statistically processed to detect an optical axis deviation quantity (a deviation quantity from a vehicular longitudinal axial line) and corrects a relative positional information to the forward obstacle on the basis of the optical axis deviation quantity.